1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a method for providing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and a system which provides a 3D image, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which alternately displays a left eye image and a right eye image, a method for providing a 3D image, and a system which provides a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image technology is applicable to various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education and training, military, gaming, animation, virtual reality, computer aided drafting (CAD), and industrial technology. Furthermore, 3D stereoscopic image technology is regarded as a core base technology for the next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is utilized in the aforementioned fields.
Generally, a stereoscopic sense that a person perceives occurs due to various factors, including a degree of a change of thickness of a person's eye lens according to a location of an object to be observed, an angle difference of the object observed from both eyes, differences of location and shape of the object observed from both eyes, a time difference due to a movement of the object, and other various psychological and memory effects.
In particular, binocular disparity, caused by about a 6 to 7 cm lateral distance between the person's left eye and right eye, can be regarded as an important cause of the stereoscopic sense. Due to binocular disparity, the person perceives the object with an angle difference, which makes the left eye and the right eye receive different images. When these two images are transmitted to the person's brain through retinas, the brain can perceive the original 3D stereoscopic image by combining the two pieces of information.
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses may be classified into two types: glasses-type apparatuses which use special glasses, and non-glasses-type apparatuses which do not use such special glasses. A glasses-type apparatus may adopt a color filtering method which separately selects images by filtering colors which are in mutually complementary relationships, a polarized filtering method which separates the images received by a left eye from those received by a right eye using a light-shading effect caused by a combination of polarized light elements meeting at right angles, or a shutter glasses method which enables a person to perceive a stereoscopic sense by alternately blocking a left eye and a right eye in response to a synchronization signal which corresponds to a projection of a left image signal and a right image signal to a screen.
A 3D image includes a left eye image perceived by the left eye and a right eye image perceived by the right eye, and a 3D stereoscopic apparatus expresses a stereoscopic image using the time difference between the left eye image and the right eye image.
There are various formats for 3D images including a side-by-side type, a top-bottom type, a frame sequence type, a horizontal interleave type, a vertical interleave type, a checker board type, etc.
A user wears 3D glasses to view a 3D image. The 3D image should be displayed only when the user wears the 3D glasses. As described above, the method for displaying a 3D image is different from that of a two-dimensional (2D) image and there exist various formats for displaying a 3D image. Thus, in order to display an input 3D image, a user should perform several manipulations such as converting to a 3D mode and setting an appropriate format. In this case, a user who is not accustomed to terms for 3D images may experience difficulty in performing such manipulations.
Therefore, a method for providing 3D images to a user to view the 3D images more conveniently is beneficial.